Friends Till The End
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What if one friend is hiding something that causes somene to get hurt


Chapter 1

Tyler Fredrickson was your typical teenager that was ready to get out of high school and is hiding something. His best friend Shawna knew something was up, and she is the exact girl that is crushing on Tyler. Tyler grabbed his stuffed for his stuff and met up with Shawna and his friends Mike, Sierra, Jon, and Jaclyn.  
"Hey guys" Mike said

"Hey" Tyler said

"Ready for that quiz" Jon said while grabbing Jaclyn's hand

"What class" Sierra asked while grabbing Mike's hand

"Anatomy" Shawna moaned

"Nope" the rest of the friends said

The reason they aren't, they all had glee club. Mike and sierra had student council, on top of glee. Shawna, Jon, and Tyler had dance. Jon and Tyler also had football on top of that. Jaclyn had water polo. The eight got to class and got together to study quickly.

"What is proximal to your hip" Mike asked

"Your knee" Jaclyn

The bell rang and the six went and sat in their seats. Jon was behind Mike who sat next to Shawna who sat behind Tyler, who sat behind Jaclyn, who sat in the same row as Sierra. After the quiz they went over to the lab where they looked at cadavers. Shawna saw that Tyler had bruises and looked confused

"What's up" Mike asked

"Tyler" Shawna said

"What about him

"The buries"

After class Shawna approached Tyler.

"Hey Ty, where did you get those bruises "Shawna asked

Tyler turned around after grabbing his math book. Before he could say anything he got an ice cold slushy to the face. Shawna and her friends Mike and his boyfriend Matt came. They say Tyler crying. Shawna helped him up and got him cleaned up. Mike handed him a pile of clothes and smiled. Tyler got changed and handed Matt the clothes who put the clothes in a bag. Shawna smiled and the four friends left. Tyler and Matt rounded the corner and saw something they shouldn't. They saw Shawna's boyfriend Aaron kissing the school slut Quinn. Shawna rounded the corner and looked shocked

"Aaron how could you" Shawna yelled in tears

"Shawna I can explain" Aaron said

"No need we are finished" Shawna said before storming off and leaving him in the dark

Tyler, Mike, and Matt saw what happened and followed her. At glee club Shawna was found between Mike and Tyler and behind Matt

"Ok anyone have anything planned for today" Mr Shue asked

Tyler, Shawna, Mike, and Matt quickly raised their hand .

"We do" Matt said

"Ok guys come on up

The guys looked at Shawna as she went up. They grabbed chairs and smiled. Shawna smiled and cued the band. The guys got ready in the back ground.

 **[Shawna]**

 **Friday night you and your boys went out to eat**

 **Then they hung out**

 **But you came home around three, yes you did**

 **If six of y'all went out**

 **Then four of you were really cheap**

 **'Cause only two of you had dinner**

 **I found your credit card receipt**

 **[Shawna, Mike, Tyler, and Matt]**

 **It's not right, but it's okay**

 **I'm gonna make it anyway**

 **Pack your bags, up and leave**

 **Don't you dare come running back to me**

 **It's not right, but it's okay**

 **I'm gonna make it anyway**

 **Close the door behind you**

 **Leave your key**

 **I'd rather be alone**

 **Than unhappy**

 **Uh uh uh yeah uh**

 **[Shawna:]**

 **I'll pack your bags**

 **So you can leave town for a week, yes I am**

 **The phone rings**

 **And then you look at me**

 **You said it was one of your friends**

 **Down on 54th Street, boy**

 **So why did 2-1-3**

 **Show up on your caller ID?**

 **[Shawna, Mike, Matt, Tyler]**

 **It's not right, but it's okay**

 **I'm gonna make it anyway**

 **Pack your bags, up and leave**

 **Don't you dare come running back to me**

 **It's not right, but it's okay**

 **I'm gonna make it anyway**

 **Close the door behind you**

 **Leave your key**

 **I'd rather be alone**

 **Than unhappy**

 **[New Directions Girls (Shawna):]**

 **I have been through all of this before**

 **(I've been through all this before)**

 **So how would you think**

 **(Don't think about, don't think about it)**

 **That I could stand around and take some more?**

 **(Get goin', get goin')**

 **Things are gonna change**

 **(Things are goin' to change baby)**

 **'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore**

 **(You don't stand no chance boy)**

 **That's why you have to leave**

 **(I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)**

 **So don't turn around to see my face**

 **(Don't turn around)**

 **[Blaine with New Directions:]**

 **There's no more tears left here**

 **For you to see**

 **[Shawna:]**

 **Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me**

 **Was it really worth you going out like that**

 **See, I'm moving on**

 **And I refuse to turn back**

 **See all of this time**

 **I thought I had somebody down for me**

 **It turns out**

 **[New Directions:]**

 **You were making a fool of me**

 **Uh uh uh yeah uh**

 **[New Directions (Shawna):]**

 **It's not right, but it's okay**

 **(It's not right, it's okay)**

 **I'm gonna make it anyway**

 **(I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yeahhh)**

 **Pack your bags, up and leave**

 **(Close the door and leave your keys)**

 **Don't you dare come running back to me**

 **(I'd rather be alone than unhappy)**

 **It's not right, but it's okay**

 **(It's not right, it's okay baby)**

 **I'm gonna make it anyway**

 **(I can pay my own rent)**

 **Close the door behind you**

 **(Pay my light bills)**

 **Leave your key**

 **(Take care my business)**

 **I'd rather be alone**

 **(Oh, oh)**

 **Than unhappy**

 **(Woah Ohhh)**

After the song the glee club looked shocked. Shawna sighed as the guys hugged her.

"So any reason why you guys chose that song" Mr. Shue asked

"Well someone just cheated on Shawna" Mike said hugging Shawna

"I just got an idea" Will said writing down the word emotions on the board

"Is that are assignment" Jon asked

"Yes you sing something about an emotion you are feeling" Will said

"Can I sing one now" Tyler asked softly

"Sure go ahead" Will said

Tyler told the band what song to play as Shawna sat down between Matt and Mike. He took a breath and sighed

 **When your day is long**

 **And the night, the night is yours alone**

 **When you're sure you've had enough**

 **Of this life, well hang on**

 **Don't let yourself go**

 **'Cause everybody cries**

 **And everybody hurts sometimes**

 **Sometimes everything is wrong**

 **Now it's time to sing along**

 **When your day is night alone**

 **If you feel like letting go (Hold on)**

 **If you think you've had too much**

 **Of this life, well hang on**

 **Everybody hurts**

 **Take comfort in your friends**

 **Everybody hurts**

 **Don't throw your hand, oh no**

 **Don't throw your hand**

 **If you feel like you're alone**

 **No, no, no, you are not alone**

 **If you're on your own in this life**

 **The days and nights are long**

 **When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on**

 **Well, everybody hurts sometimes**

 **Everybody cries**

 **Everybody hurts sometimes**

 **And everybody hurts sometimes**

 **So hold on, hold on**

 **Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**

 **Everybody hurts**

After the song everyone looked at him in shocked.


End file.
